Sakura's tale
by Yetichan19
Summary: Temari et Sakura étaient parties ensemble en voyage d'initiation et sont de retour à Konoha. Des vérités bien cachées, ainsi que de grandes surprises attendent la jeune kunoichi aux talents encore insoupçonnés! SasuSaku, One-shot et terminé.


_Et pour continuer sur la bonne voie, voici encore une autre fic Sasu-Saku! Ah la la, je suis trop fan de ce couple! En fait, c'est une vieille fic à moi (je suis en train de vous déballer toutes mes vieilles fics les une après les autres! Nyark nyark...). J'espère que vous aimerez!_

_PS: Naruto m'appartient pas (needeth I say?)_

**Sakura's tale**

_**Sakura Haruno**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureuse de Sasuke.

_**Naruto Uzumaki**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureux de Hinata.

_**Sasuke Uchiwa**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja déserteur.

_**Ino Yamanaka**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureuse de Shikamaru.

_**Shikamaru Nara**_:17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureux d'Ino.

_**Choji Akimichi:**_ 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, meilleur ami de Shikamaru.

_**Hinata Hyûga**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureuse de Naruto.

_**Kiba Inuzuka**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureux de Hinata.

_**Shino Aburame**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha.

_**Akamaru**_: le chien de Kiba.

_**Tenten**_: 18 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureuse de Neji.

_**Neji Hyûga**_: 18 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureux de Tenten.

_**Rock Lee**_: 18 ans, jeune ninja de Konoha, amoureux de Sakura.

_**Temari**_: 21 ans, jeune ninja de Suna, soeur de Gaara et Kankurô. Elle a accompagné Sakura durant son voyage.

_**Gaara**_: 17 ans, jeune ninja et Kazekage de Suna. Frère de Temari et Kankurô.

_**Kankurô**_: 20 ans, jeune ninja de Suna, frère de Temari et Gaara.

_**Tsunade**_: un des Ninjas de Légende.

_**Jiraya**_: un des ninjas de Légende.

_**Orochimaru**_: un des ninjas de Légende.

_**Kakashi Hatake**_: ancien maître de Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura.

_**Asuma Sarutobi**_: maître de Shikamaru, Choji et Ino.

_**Kurenai **__**Yuhi**_: maître de Kiba, Shino et Hinata.

_**Gai Maito**_: maître de Neji, Lee et Tenten.

_**Les pas mystérieux**_

Sakura Haruno, jeune femme de 17 ans est en route vers son village natal, Konoha. Elle est grande, mince et a les cheveux roses et les yeux verts. Elle est vêtue d'un short bleu foncé, une jupe rouge par-dessus, ainsi qu'un top rouge sans manches. Elle porte deux étuis d'épée attachés à son dos. Elle est accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme, Temari. Celle-ci est légèrement plus grande que Sakura et porte un ensemble (en forme de jupe) sur un short noir. Elle est blonde. Elle a aussi un énorme éventail sur le dos. Aucune des deux femmes ne porte de bandeau frontal. Sakura a les cheveux détachés et Temari les a attachés en quatre queues. Elles se tiennent sur une montagne et regardent la vallée.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'on est partis? Deux ans?-demanda Sakura en contemplant le village qui s'étendait dans la vallée.

-Oui. Ça fait un bail. Pourtant Suna n'a pas changé d'un poil!-lui répondit Temari.

Sakura et Temari étaient parties pour apprendre de nouvelles techniques dans de nouveaux villages deux ans auparavant, juste après que la mission de Naruto, Sakura, Sai et Yamato se soit soldée par un échec. Enfin, un demi-échec. Leur mission était de ramener Sasuke à Konoha, mais ils n'y sont pas arrivés. Naruto a réussi à tuer Orochimaru et Sakura Kabuto. Même après ça, Sasuke refusait de retourner à Konoha. Il dit à Naruto et Sakura qu'il partirait ailleurs. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il disparut sans laisser la moindre trace. En ce qui concerne Orochimaru et Kabuto, ils n'étaient pas morts, car Kabuto avait utilisé un sort spécial et réussit à faire croire à tout le monde que lui et Orochimaru étaient morts. Même si Sakura eût quelques soupçons, car elle n'eût pas énormément de difficultés à tuer Kabuto. Elle n'en fit pourtant rien, et étant de retour à Konoha, elle rapporta la nouvelle de l'échec de la mission à son maître, Tsunade. Elle décida aussi de quitter Konoha pour aller apprendre d'autres techniques. Elle partit la nuit, pour ne pas alerter tout le monde. Elle ne laissa qu'une lettre devant le bureau de Tsunade, l'avertissant de sa décision et lui demandant de n'envoyer personne à sa recherche. Tsunade comprit ce que ressentait son apprentie et respecta sa décision. Tsunade avertit tous les amis de Sakura et leur demanda, par respect, de ne pas partir à sa recherche. Mais lors de son départ, elle rencontra quand même quelqu'un: Temari. Celle-ci était venue en visite habituelle à Konoha. Elle demanda à Sakura où elle allait et celle-ci lui donna une réponse évasive. Temari décida alors de l'accompagner.

Sakura regarda Temari et lui demanda:

-Tu veux qu'on s'arrête ici?

-Juste pour prévenir mes frères que je suis de retour. Après on va directement à Konoha-répondit celle-ci. Sakura sourit en repensant que la première fois qu'elles se sont rencontrées, elles ne se parlaient même pas. Maintenant elles formaient une très bonne équipe. Elles firent donc escale dans le bureau du Kazekage. Par chance, Kankurô était là aussi.

-Tiens-tiens, qui voilà de retour!-dit-il.-Et avec la jeune apprentie de l'Hokage du village caché de Konoha!

-Bonjour Gaara, Kankurô.-dit Temari en souriant.-Apparemment il n'y a pas que Suna qui n'a pas changé.

-Ça fait longtemps que nous ne nous sommes plus vus, Temari.-dit Gaara.-Bonjour, Sakura.

-Bonjour.-répondit Sakura.

-Où étiez-vous ces deux dernières années?-demanda Gaara.

-Bah, un peu près partout!-répondit Temari.-Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai promis de raccompagner Sakura à Konoha! Je reviendrais dans quelques jours! Allez, salut!

-Attends! J'aurais besoin de vos services un peu!-dit Gaara.-Il y a une mission à accomplir et je n'ai plus de personnel!

Temari regarda Sakura, pour voir ce que celle-ci en pensait et voyant qu'elle acquiesça, elle dit à Gaara:

-Très bien, on s'en occupe. Mais seulement nous deux et en quatrième vitesse!

-Vous ne voulez pas de l'aide de Kankurô?-s'étonna Gaara.

-Non. On travaille que nous deux.-répondit sa soeur.-C'est quoi la mission?

-Vous devez rattraper des espions d'Oto qui sont aux frontières de Suna. Ramenez-les ici, mais s'ils opposent une quelconque résistance...

-On les tue?-demanda Sakura.

-Oui.-répondit Gaara.

-Parfait, c'est une mission assez simple. On reviendra avec le corps de ces espions.-dit Temari. Elles se mirent aussitôt en route et ne tardèrent pas à retrouver les espions en question. Ils étaient trois; vêtus de noir avec un masque.

-Ils font partie des services spéciaux.-dit Sakura.

-Trois contre deux? On ne pouvait pas espérer mieux.-sourit Temari en sortant son éventail.-Hé, vous-là!

Les trois ninjas se tournèrent vers elles. Ils avaient l'air surpris de les voir. L'un d'eux, le chef leur dit:

-Vous n'êtes pas n'importe qui! Vous avez réussi à vous faufiler dans notre dos sans qu'on vous entende! Très impressionnant.

-Qui êtes-vous et qu'êtes-vous venus faire ici?-demanda Sakura d'une voix glaciale.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas! Laissez-nous tranquilles, sinon vous mourrez!-dit le chef.

-J'aimerais voir ça!-s'écria Temari en voulant se jeter sur lui, mais Sakura l'en empêcha.

-On doit d'abord découvrir ce qu'ils veulent, après tu pourras les tuer.-dit-elle. Puis se tournant vers le chef.-Si vous ne voulez pas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, répondez à nos questions!

-Dites, chef! Cette fille ne correspond pas à la description que nous a faite le maître sur Sakura Haruno, l'élève du 5ème Hokage de Konoha?-demanda le ninja qui se trouvait à la droite du ninja-chef.

-Si, on dirait bien que oui. Es-tu bien Sakura Haruno?

-Ce n'est pas que ça vous regarde, mais si, je suis Sakura Haruno. Et vous, qui êtes-vous? Et pour qui travaillez-vous?-demanda-t-elle en plissant les yeux. Des frissons parcoururent le dos des trois ninjas quand ils regardèrent Sakura dans les yeux.

-Disparaissez, on a pas le temps de nous occuper de ninjas de seconde zone!-dit le chef. A peine eût-il le temps de tourner le dos à Sakura et Temari qu'il fut plaqué par Sakura à l'arbre le plus proche, un kunai pointé vers la gorge.

-Tu vas répondre à mes question, sinon je te tue!-dit-elle. Les deux autres ninjas voulaient l'attaquer, mais Temari les repoussa avec une de ses lames de vent.

-Incroyable comme de nos jours tous ces ninjas sont faibles!-dit Temari en tuant les deux autres ninjas.-Tue-le, Sakura! De toute façon il ne parlera pas!

Sakura sortit une de ses épées de son étuis et trancha la gorge du ninja.

-On aura pas vraiment récoltés d'informations!-dit-elle en essuyant la lame de son sabre. Son épée était très longue et fine, elle était incrustée de diamants.

-Bon, tu m'attends ici? Je vais prévenir Gaara de la réussite de notre mission.

-Très bien, mais dépêche-toi! Je veux arriver dans l'après-midi à Konoha!-dit Sakura. Elle eût à peine fini sa phrase que Temari disparaissait déjà. Elle remit son épée dans l'étui et se mit à fouiller dans les poches des ninjas morts. Elle ne trouva rien d'autre à part une liasse de billets de banque. Elle les mit en poche et empila les cadavres en un tas, puis les brûla. Elle entendit quelque chose bouger derrière elle. Elle se retourna, mais ne vit personne. Elle pensa que c'était peut-être son imagination, mais cette fois, elle entendit clairement quelqu'un tourner autour d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante. «Je ne connais qu'une personne aussi rapide! Mais que fait-il ici?»-pensa-t-elle. Puis élevant la voix, elle cria:

-Qui est là?

A ces mots, le bruit de pas s'arrêta net, juste avant l'arrivée de Temari.

-Ça va?-demanda-t-elle.

-Oui-oui. Allez, on se remet en route?

-O.K. Allons-y.

_**Retour à Konoha**_

Elle arrivèrent à Konoha vers 5 heures. Au plus grand étonnement de Temari, tout était en rose.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?-demanda-t-elle.

-C'est la fête des amoureux. On dirait bien que c'est devenu une fête officielle.-répondit Sakura. Elles se tenaient sur un toit à l'entrée de Konoha. Sakura regarda accidentellement vers Ichiraku et sourit en voyant qui se tenaient là: Naruto et Hinata. Naruto, qui venait de terminer son bol, se tourna vers Hinata et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci lui sourit timidement, en déposant son bol.

-Merci pour l'invitation, Naruto. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Elle voulut se lever, mais Naruto la rattrapa par le bras, ne la laissant pas s'en aller. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres, Hinata rougit, mais le laissa l'embrasser. Voyant Hinata aussi rouge, Sakura se demandait si c'était la première fois que Naruto l'embrassait. Elle tourna la tête, et plus loin, elle vit Ino et Shikamaru. Ino était appuyé contre le mur et semblait furieuse. Shikamaru se tenait devant elle et semblait frustré.

-Ça t'amuse de toujours te pointer une demi-heure en retard?!-demanda Ino.-C'est toi qui me dis de venir car tu as quelque chose d'important à me dire, mais c'est toi qui es en retard! Tu...

Elle n'eût pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, car Shikamaru la colla plus au mur, en l'embrassant. Sakura tourna de nouveau la tête, pour voir cette fois Tenten et Neji sortir de la forêt, main dans la main. «Hinata, Ino, Tenten. Toutes les filles de Konoha ont un copain sauf moi!»-pensa-t-elle.-«Ah, voilà Lee, Kiba, Choji et Shino. Ils sont les seuls à ne pas avoir de copine!».

-Alors, on fait quoi?-demanda Temari.

-On va chez Hokage!-dit Sakura. Elle avait hâte de revoir Tsunade. Arrivés devant le bureau de Hokage, Sakura frappa doucement.

-Entrez.-dit Tsunade. Sakura et Temari entrèrent.-Comment puis-je vous aider?-demanda Tsunade en relevant les yeux de ses paperasses.-Sakura?!

-Bonjour maître! Comment allez-vous?

-Bien, mais quand êtes-vous arrivées?

-Il y a une dizaine de minutes.-répondit Temari.

-Eh, bien, on dirait que mon apprentie devient une jeune femme!-dit Tsunade en regardant Sakura.-Asseyez-vous!

Elles s'assirent toutes les trois dans trois fauteuils qui étaient l'un face à l'autre.

-Je ne savais pas que Sakura était accompagnée!-dit-elle en regardant Temari.

-En fait, je ne croyais pas non plus voyager avec Temari, mais finalement ça ne m'a pas fait de mal. Elle m'a beaucoup aidée!

-Et où avez-vous été?-demanda Tsunade.

-Un peu partout.-répondit Temari.

-Vous avez bien évoluées, je suppose?

-Je n'ai jamais vu une jeune femme pouvoir tuer avec autant de sang-froid que Sakura!-dit Temari.

-On ne peut pas dire que tu sois moins calme que moi dans ces cas-là!-rétorqua Sakura.

-J'entends toutes sortes de rumeurs depuis plus d'un an, comme quoi il y a deux jeunes femmes qui se baladent dans le monde des ninjas et qu'il est déconseillé de les attaquer, car elles sont très puissantes. Serait-ce vous?

-Il y a des chances.-dit Sakura.

-On a dû beaucoup tuer, car on nous menaçait très souvent.-ajouta Temari.

-Serais-tu devenue aussi forte que ça, Sakura?-s'étonna Tsunade.

-Oui.-répondit Sakura, sûre d'elle.

-Il y a un moyen de le découvrir.-dit Tsunade.-Le sélection des ninjas de niveau supérieur commence demain. Tu n'as qu'à y participer!

-C'est une bonne idée.

-Mais elle se fait en équipe de deux.

Sakura se tourna vers Temari et lui demanda:

-Si tu n'es pas si pressée que ça de rentrer, tu pourrais peut-être y participer avec moi?

Tsunade écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'idée de Sakura.

-Tu n'y participes pas avec Naruto?-demanda-t-elle.

-Je suis plus habituée au travail d'équipe avec Temari.-répondit Sakura.

-Parfait, je viens avec toi, alors.-dit Temari.

-Bon, maître, on doit vous laisser. On doit aller se reposer si demain on veut devenir ninjas de niveau supérieur.-dit Sakura en se levant, suivie de Temari.-Ça m'a fait plaisir de vous revoir! A demain!

Les deux jeunes femmes sortirent du bureau. Le Hokage les suivit du regard, plongée dans ses pensées. «Elle serait donc devenue aussi puissante? C'est vrai que quand on est confrontés au monde extérieur, à son âge soit on meurt soit on devient très fort. Mais quand même, je n'aime pas ces rumeurs.»-pensa-t-elle.

_**La sélection des ninjas de niveau supérieur**_

Le lendemain, Sakura et Temari arrivèrent, un peu en retard, sur la place centrale de Konoha. Là, elles furent accueillies par Naruto et les autres.

-Alors, c'est vrai! Tu es bien de retour!-s'écria Naruto voyant Sakura arriver.

-Eh, salut Gros Front!-dit Ino, en la serrant dans les bras.

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça!-dit Sakura.

-Dis, pourquoi Temari a pu t'accompagner et pas moi?-demanda Naruto en regardant Temari.

-Parce que toi tu as déjà quitté Konoha pendant deux ans et demi! C'était à mon tour d'y aller!-répondit Sakura en souriant.

-Alors, t'as l'intention de participer à cet examen aussi?-demanda Shikamaru.

-Mhm. Avec Temari.

-Temari?-s'étonna Kiba.-J'aurais parié que ç'aurait été avec Naruto!

-Je travaille mieux en équipe avec Temari. Elle me connaît mieux.

-Je suis ton équipier depuis qu'on a 12 ans!-s'exclama Naruto.

-Peut-être, mais t'as jamais vraiment l'effort de me connaître!-répliqua Sakura.-Surtout que Temari connaît même mes techniques! Sans oublier que ce serait dommage de laisser Hinata seule, non?

-Comment tu sais?-s'écria Naruto, en rosissant.

-Je vous ai vus hier. Tous.-ajouta Sakura en souriant.

-Assez papoté comme ça! Tout le monde en rang!-dit Ibiki Morino de derrière eux. Ils se mirent tous en rang.-Bon, je déclare la sélection des ninjas de niveau supérieur ouverte. Je suis Ibiki Morino et je surveille le bon déroulement de cette première épreuve. Suivez-moi.

Il les conduisit dans une grande salle, la même que celle où Naruto et les autres ont passé l'examen de sélection de ninjas moyens 5 années auparavant.

-L'épreuve est la suivante: vous devez répondre à un questionnaire de 50 questions. Ce test n'est pas le même que celui que vous avez eu quand vous avez passé ninja moyen. Ici il faut vous servir de votre tête, si vous trichez, vous et votre équipier êtes éliminés sur-le-champ! Vous devez répondre à minimum 25 questions pour passer. Ces questions sont de plus en plus difficiles à mesure que vous avancez. Donc, celui qui aura répondu aux 50 questions, ce dont je doute, s'avèrera parfaitement capable d'être Jounin. Je vous préviens aussi que les questions commencent déjà à être très difficiles dès la 10ème. Comme je l'ai déjà dit, je ne tolérerai pas de tricherie. Je verrais tout de suite quand vous utilisez des pupilles spéciales, des techniques de possession ou que votre ombre bouge de trop!-dit Ibiki en regardant tour à tour Neji, Hinata, Ino et Shikamaru.-Ce test est fait pour vérifier votre quotient intellectuel, car l'intelligence est aussi un atout important du ninja. Si vous avez des questions, posez-les maintenant, car je ne répondrai à plus rien après avoir distribué les tests. Très bien, commencez!

Il distribua les tests et tout le monde se mit au travail. Ils avaient une heure pour répondre aux questions. Sakura répondit aux 18 premières questions, puis releva la tête pour regarder autour. Son regard s'arrêta sur Naruto, assis une rangée derrière elle. Elle fut étonnée de voir qu'il était calme et qu'il paraissait connaître les réponses. «C'est normal, après tout ces questions sont on ne peut plus faciles.»-pensa-t-elle. Vingt minutes plus tard, elle avait déjà regretté ses paroles. Elle était à la 43ème question et elle avait de plus en plus difficile de répondre. Mais malgré tout, elle réussit à terminer son questionnaire, cinq minutes avant que le temps réglementaire se soit écoulé.

-Voilà, le temps est écoulé, rendez-moi vos copies. Alors, voyons voir quelles sont les équipes qui sont passées. Donc... l'équipe 3 Naruto Uzumaki et Hinata Hyûga avec un total de 70 bonnes réponses sur 100. Puis l'équipe 4 Kiba Inuzuka et Shino Aburame, 72 réponses, l'équipe 5 Neji Hyûga et Tenten, 80 réponses, l'équipe 6 Choji Akimichi et Rock Lee, 74 réponses, l'équipe 7 Shikamaru Nara et Ino Yamanaka, 95 réponses, pas mal! Et finalement, l'équipe 8 Sakura Haruno et Temari avec 99 réponses! Et voilà, sur les 24 équipes, seulement 6 équipes seront passées. C'est Anko qui va être contente!-dit Ibiki en souriant.

-Très bien, Ibiki, maintenant je m'occupe d'eux!-dit Anko Mitarashi.

«Encore elle?»-pensa Sakura. Anko prit les tests et demanda aux six équipes de la suivre. Elle les emmena au milieu d'un grand terrain.

-Bon, écoutez, la première épreuve était destinée à tester vos capacités intellectuelles, celle-ci sera pour tester votre force. Vous êtes en équipe de deux et vous allez devoir affronter deux des Jounins les plus forts de Konoha: Kakashi Hatake et Gai Maito.

-Quoi?!-s'écrièrent en même temps Lee et Naruto.

-Ça va être plus facile que je le croyais cet examen.-chuchota Temari à Sakura.

-Oui, mais fais attention, maîtres Kakashi et Gai sont quand même très forts.-lui dit Sakura.

-Alors y a-t-il une équipe qui voudrait commencer?

-Oui, nous.-dit Temari.

-Parfait, alors les autres, retirez-vous.

-Eh, bien, bonjour Sakura!-dit Kakashi.-On va voir ce que tu as appris pendant ces deux dernières années.

Sakura ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de le regarder avec un air sérieux.

-Quand elle fait cette tête-là, vaut mieux se méfier, c'est là qu'elle devient dangereuse!-les prévint Temari.

-On se débrouillera.-l'assura Gai.

-Parfait, commencez!-dit Anko.

Gai et Kakashi commencèrent tous les deux avec un multiclonage.

-Je te laisse, Sakura. Débusque donc les deux réels!-dit Temari. Sakura ferma les yeux comme pour se concentrer. Les clones de Kakashi et Gai l'attaquèrent aussitôt. Elle rouvrit les yeux et, avec une rapidité fulgurante, envoya valdinguer tous les clones qui se précipitaient sur elle.

-Temari, à gauche!-cria-t-elle.

-Je l'ai!-Temari envoya une de ses lames de vent, qui atteignit le vrai Gai et l'étala. Ses clones disparurent aussitôt. Il en fut de même avec les clones de Kakashi lorsque Sakura le frappa en plein dans l'estomac.

-Elles sont douées.-dit Gai en se relevant.-Je vais tester leurs capacités en Taijutsu!

Il se rua sur Temari, mais Sakura apparut devant lui, comme si elle sortait de nulle part, et lui assena un grand coup de poing. Après plus d'une dizaine de minutes de combat, Gai et Kakashi n'avaient pas encore réussi à toucher Temari et Sakura. Ces dernières se tenaient debout devant eux, sans la moindre égratignure. Elles n'étaient même pas épuisées.

-Comment peuvent-elles être aussi fortes à leur âge?-demanda Kakashi, en haletant. Il n'était pas le seul surpris par la force des deux jeunes femmes. Naruto et tous les autres étaient tout aussi étonnés.

-On pensait que c'était inutile de vous dire que, en venant à Konoha, on avait tué trois ninjas des services spéciaux d'Oto. Mais on se trompait.-dit Temari.-Tout le long de notre voyage, on se faisait attaquer par des ninjas largement au-dessus de votre niveau. Sans oublier que la seule personne que j'aie vue tuer avec autant de calme que Sakura est Gaara. Sakura m'a dit de me méfier de vous, car vous êtes très forts, mais finalement, on ne risque rien.

-Ça suffit, Temari. N'en rajoute pas.-dit Sakura.

-Hun hun hun. On va voir si vous êtes aussi fortes que vous le prétendez!-dit Kakashi en s'attrapant la main gauche.

-Kakashi, tu es fou! Tu ne va pas utiliser cette technique contre elles! Raikiri, l'éclair pourfendeur est une techniques d'assassinat!

-Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas les tuer, je veux juste voir leur force!-répondit Kakashi. Il se précipita sur Sakura. Celle-ci leva la main droite et attrapa le poignet de son maître, déviant ainsi son attaque. Cette fois, ce fut elle qui remplit sa main de chakra, mais qui était rose. Elle enfonça cette boule de chakra rose dans le ventre de Kakashi, qui fut projeté à l'autre bout du terrain. Elle avait encore le chakra dans sa main, mais il disparut petit à petit. Elle se mit lentement en route vers Kakashi, s'accroupit à côté de lui, lui mit la main sur le ventre et le soigna. Elle en fit de même avec Gai. Puis elle se releva et se prépara à sortir de terrain, mais Kakashi (qui était maintenant complètement rétabli) la retint et lui demanda:

-Quelle était cette technique?

-Cette technique ne vous était pas destinée. Je l'avais réservée à Sasuke. Jamais je n'aurais cru être obligée de l'utiliser contre une autre personne. C'est le coup du Printemps.

-Et où l'as-tu apprise?

-C'est une technique héréditaire. Maître Kakashi, pourquoi personne ne m'a jamais dit que les personnes chez qui j'habite ne sont pas mes parents?-demanda Sakura.

-Comment es-tu au courant?-s'étonna Kakashi.

-Donc vous le saviez?-demanda Sakura, son regard devenant soudain agressif.-Vous saviez que ce n'étaient pas mes parents, mais vous ne m'avez rien dit!

-Mais comment se fait-il que tu sois au courant?-demanda Gai.

-Je les ai rencontrés, au village de la foudre. C'est eux qui m'ont tout appris des techniques que je connais.

-On ne t'avait rien dit, car cela fait partie des Grands Secrets du village de Konoha.-dit Tsunade qui venait d'arriver.-Notre village a beaucoup de secrets qui ne sont pas dévoilés. De ces secrets faisaient partie le fait que Naruto soit le réceptacle de Kyûbi, la vraie raison de la mort du père de Neji et que tu n'habites pas chez tes vrais parents.

_**La vérité**_

-Tes vrais parents sont des déserteurs. Ils ont quitté le village de Konoha parce que nos méthodes ne leur plaisaient pas. Ne voulant pas mettre ta vie en danger, ils t'ont laissée ici.-dit Tsunade à son apprentie.

-Ils ont dit que depuis que j'avais l'âge de 5 ans, ils essayaient de venir me chercher, mais qu'on les menaçaient de les tuer s'ils reviennent!

-Ça fait aussi partie de ces fameux secrets.-dit Tsunade. Il y a dans notre village trois ninjas hors du commun. Largement supérieurs aux autres ninjas. Et Hokage le 3ème a fait la faute de les mettre tous les trois dans la même équipe. Ces ninjas s'appellent Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiwa et Sakura Haruno. Naruto a dans son corps le démon le plus fort qui existe, Sasuke est doté d'un chakra très puissant et maudit du clan Uchiwa, tandis que toi, tu possèdes plusieurs sortes de chakra. Pas seulement deux, comme Naruto. Avec les coups des Quatre Saisons, tu fais appel à quatre sortes de chakra différents. Tu comprends qu'avec ce genre de ninjas dans nos rangs on ne peut pas tout vous dire comme ça, au hasard. Naruto était le seul au courant, car il a le plus facile à maîtriser cette puissance.

-Autrement dit, on est des armes très dangereuses?-demanda Sakura, en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui. Vous êtes les armes les plus dangereuses de Konoha-répondit Tsunade.

-Tsunade! Comment peux-tu dire ça?!-s'écria Shizune.

-Et moi qui me demandais pourquoi Sasuke avait décidé de partir seul après qu'il ait parlé à Kyûbi.

-C'est exactement à cause de ça.-dit une voix au-dessus de leur tête. C'était Sasuke.-Il ne fallait surtout pas nous prévenir, toi et moi, car on risquait de trahir le village. Avec Naruto il n'y avait pas ce risque, car il tient beaucoup trop à ce village, surtout que le 4ème Hokage était son père.

-Tu es très perspicace, Sasuke.-sourit Tsunade.-Depuis quand est-tu au courant?

-C'est parce que Naruto commence à ressembler de plus en plus au 4ème.

-Attendez, je suis perdu là!-dit Shikamaru.-Pourquoi Sakura aurait-elle trahi le village comme toi?

-Tout simplement parce que rien ne la retient plus ici, comme moi. Ses vrais parents sont au village de la foudre.-expliqua Sasuke.-Et le village ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre deux de ses armes, c'est pourquoi Sakura n'était au courant de rien. Maintenant qu'on y pense, le fait que Itachi ait tué nos parents a bien dû contrarier vos plans, n'est-ce pas?

-Exactement.-répondit Tsunade.-En même temps que le fait que le 3ème vous ait mis en équipe. Il aurait fallu à tout prix éviter ça! C'est ce qui a réveillé vos pouvoirs. Et il le savait!

-Et pourquoi l'a-t-il fait, alors?-demanda Ino.

-Parce qu'il était le plus humain des personnes de Konoha.-répondit Sasuke.

-Comment ça?-s'étonna Lee.

-Tout le monde sait que si les autres villages avaient eu vent de ce secret, ils auraient voulu nous enlever à tout prix.-continua Sasuke.

-Alors, c'était pour faire développer vos pouvoirs pour que vous ne soyez pas en danger?-demanda Tenten.

-Oui. Il savait pertinemment qu'à cause de la rivalité entre Naruto et moi, on évoluera très rapidement, car on veut devenir meilleur que l'autre. Tandis que Sakura, avec son caractère, se dresserait continuellement entre nous, donc qu'elle évoluerait obligatoirement pour se tenir à notre niveau. Mais tout le monde a mal calculé une chose.

-Laquelle?-demanda Hinata.

-Que Sakura était en réalité plus forte que nous.-répondit Sasuke.

-Comment ça?-s'étonna Sakura.

-Je possède une seule sorte de chakra, même s'il est très puissant, Naruto en possède deux et toi beaucoup plus. Autrement dit, avec ce qu'on sait pour l'instant, tes réserves sont inépuisables!

-Et c'est justement pour ça qu'on ne pouvait pas se permettre de la perdre!-dit Tsunade.-Qu'on fasse ce qu'on veut, Sakura est la ninja la plus puissante du Pays du Feu! Et en aucun cas, elle n'ira avec toi!

-Je pense que cette décision m'appartient!-dit Sakura en élevant la voix.-Mais j'aimerais savoir une dernière chose. Pourquoi m'avoir entraînée, alors?

-Hun hun hun. Tu croyais réellement que j'allais t'apprendre tout ce que je sais? Que j'allais te conférer une aussi grande puissance que la mienne?-sourit méchamment Tsunade. Sakura la regarda d'un air presque dégoûté. Puis elle se tourna tour à tour vers Sasuke, puis vers Naruto et les autres et finalement vers Temari.

-Je te l'avais dit qu'on aurait dû rester encore un peu.-lui dit-elle.

-Ouais.-répondit Temari en souriant.-Alors, on fait quoi?

-Le plan de départ. On va rejoindre notre amie, la princesse!

-O.K., mais tu sais qu'en faisant ça, tu trahis et Konoha et Sasuke? Autrement dit, tu n'auras plus d'alliés!-lui dit Temari.

-Tu viens, toi, non?-la regarda Sakura.-Tu seras mon alliée et ça me suffit bien.

-Si tu le dis.

-Hmm... Moi, tu ne me trahiras pas, puisque je travaille moi-même pour la princesse Fuun.-dit Sasuke.-D'ailleurs je suis là pour t'emmener jusqu'à elle.

-Une minute!-les interrompit Ino.-Sakura, t'es folle? Pourquoi t'opposer à Konoha?!

-Tu peux pas comprendre. Laisse tomber, Ino.

-Je veux pas casser l'ambiance, mais si Sakura nous trahit, on est obligés de l'arrêter. Ainsi que Sasuke.-dit Shikamaru. Sakura se tourna soudain vers eux. Elle sourit à Naruto et lui dit:

-Finalement, tu ne dois pas tenir ta promesse et ramener Sasuke, il est venu me chercher.

_**Le départ**_

Elle lui tourna le dos et commença à s'approcher Sasuke, suivie de Temari. Soudain le terrain se remplit de ninjas des services secrets.

-Tss! Et voilà les ennuis!-fit Temari en sortant son éventail.-Filez devant, je vous rejoindrai!

-Allez, viens!-dit Sasuke, en attrapant Sakura par la main. Ils s'en allèrent.

-Vite, suivez-les!-cria Tsunade à l'adresse de Naruto et des autres. Ils rattrapèrent Sasuke et Sakura dans la forêt et formèrent un cercle autour d'eux pour leur boucher toute sortie.

-Laissez-nous partir et on ne vous fera pas de mal!-dit Sasuke.-Sinon, vous serez obligés de sortir vos meilleures techniques pour nous battre!

-Désolés, mais il faut vous ramener à Konoha! Vous commettez une grosse erreur!-répliqua Naruto.

-Si vous nous laissez pas passer, on devra vous tuer!-dit Sakura.

-Sorry, on ne peut pas! D'ailleurs, tu n'es pas assez forte que pour nous battre tous, Sakura!-répondit Ino.

-Va devant, je m'occupe d'eux!-dit Sasuke en lâchant la main de Sakura.

-C'est hors de question! C'est moi qui m'occupe d'eux. Je veux voir ce que valent mes techniques.-répondit Sakura. Elle leva ses deux mains qui se remplirent d'éclairs.-Amenez-vous!-cria-t-elle. Les autres durent aussitôt utiliser leurs meilleures techniques. La manipulation des ombres et la technique de possession de Shikamaru et Ino n'eurent aucun effet sur Sakura, elle repoussa facilement les tourbillons divins de Neji et Hinata, ainsi que les armes de Tenten, elle sauta par-dessus le boulet humain de Choji, enfonça un de ses éclairs dans le «loup bicéphale» de Kiba et Akamaru et avec l'autre éclair, elle grilla les insectes de Shino. Elle fonça droit sur Naruto et dévia son Rasengan et utilisa une de ses techniques médicales pour lui bloquer les muscles, comme ça il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il ne restait plus que Lee. Elle se tourna vers lui et dit:

-Au moins, toi, Lee, laisse-nous partir, je ne veux pas te blesser!

-Je ne peux pas, désolé.-dit celui-ci.

-Très bien.-soupira Sakura, tandis qu'elle préparait le coup du Printemps. Elle courut vers lui en criant:-Je suis désolée, mais tu m'y as forcée!

Elle tourna le dos à ses anciens amis et alla vers Sasuke. Elle ne se rendit pas compte que Choji n'avait pas encore de problèmes et qu'il fonçait sur elle. A peine quelques secondes plus tard, il fut à terre, l'épée de Sasuke pointée à sa gorge.

-Tu mériterais que je te tue pour l'avoir lâchement attaquée dans le dos!-dit Sasuke.

-Ne fais pas ça! N'oublie pas que c'est sur ordre qu'ils se sont lancés à notre poursuite!-dit Sakura en abaissant la lame de Sasuke. Celui-ci rangea, malgré lui, son épée. C'est à ce moment qu'arriva Temari. Elle regarda les dix ninjas qui étaient par terre et dit:

-Je reconnais bien là le travail de Sakura. On peut y aller?

-Oui. Viens, Sakura.-dit Sasuke, en prenant la main de la jeune femme.

-Je suis désolée que les choses se soient terminées comme ça. Je vous souhaite quand même d'être heureux ensemble!-dit Sakura à l'adresse de ses anciens amis. Puis elle leur tourna le dos et s'en alla avec Temari et Sasuke. Et on n'entendit plus parler d'eux à partir de ce jour...

_**Fin**_

_Et voici la fin! Alors, l'avis général du public? Je l'attends avec impatience, alors soyez nombreux, svp!!!_


End file.
